Through the dark
by TheAmazingCellist
Summary: James saves Fenrir's life, thus is accepted into the pack. And after a while, ickle Harry is born! Does contain yaoi. M for later chapter. Has slight DMHP But mainly FGHP and has twincest. Yup. Read nad review please.
1. Welcome to my pack

The couple gazed at one another, the man sighing in defeat.

"I suppose we have no choice then." He muttered, and turned back to his wife; he helped her sit down and went to making a fire. Although she did not mention it, she was deeply grateful to be able to sit down, they had been walking for hours, and despite the fact she was a werewolf, walking through untamed wilderness while six months pregnant was taking a toll. She knew why her husband was reluctant to stop here, merely for the fact that this was Fenrir Greyback's territory, and he did not allow trespassers.

"Lily, I have to go hunt." He said, his voice strained, it went against his very being to leave his pregnant mate alone in dangerous territory. She smiled gently at him,

"Go James, I can handle myself." He smiled stiffly at her and shot into the woods, she sighed and leaned back against the tree, watching the fire crackling, watching it dance and leap in it's pit. She felt her eyes growing heavy, her head dipping forward, her chin hitting her chest as she fell asleep. A branch snapped, waking her from her nap,

"James?" She called, and stood, straining her eyes to see into the darkness, and what she saw there terrified her, a pair of glowing, yellow eyes gazed hungrily at her, "JAMES!!!!!" She screamed, and turned, and ran, pushing herself as fast as she could, arms wrapped around her stomach, her only thought was to get somewhere so she could protect her baby. She pushed through thorns and bushes and branches, hearing pursuit behind her. She screamed her mate's name again and began to sob, tears flowing freely down her face, unknowing that her mate was not the only one to hear her screams. James had finally managed to bring down the large boar, its blood still fresh on his hands when he heard her scream,

"Lily!" He shouted and ran to find her, but when he came to the small clearing where he had left her, she was gone, the fire still crackling innocently. He lifted his nose to the air, and smelled his mate, along with a new stench; he took off on the trail. But also on the trail, were several men and women, and in their lead, Fenrir Greyback himself. Lily continued to sob her mate's name, searching for anything to aid her, anywhere she could hide, if only to protect the life still growing within her. She cried out as her foot caught on a tree root and she fell, tumbling to the ground, panicking as she wondered if she had hurt her baby. But she didn't have that time, because in an instant the man was upon her, knife pressing into her throat and she raised her arms and shoved with all of her strength. He growled at her,

"How dare you touch me?" Her eyes widened as the knife sliced a deep wound on her cheek, and then the man was being thrown off her, and she struggled to get to her feet, arms crossed over her stomach, as she hunched down and sobbed, watching her mate battle fiercely with the man. Her mate won, and walked to her, blood on his face and hands, eyes fierce as he looked at her, his gaze softened and he pulled her into his arms, and let her sob against him. She held onto him with all of her strength, sobbing, not even caring that she probably looked the fool. He was muttering to her, tongue dragging across her face and neck, and she trembled in his relaxed hold, until he tensed and spun, putting arms out, as if to shield her with his body. A large man stepped forward, silver eyes glowing, he gazed at the man in interest, the man, suddenly realizing who he was facing, was obviously terrified, the scent was rolling off him in waves. And yet he stood strong, tall and firm before his pregnant mate, as she knelt on the ground, weeping, hands over her eyes.

"You killed him?" The man asked, eyes never leaving the other's, James looked taken aback at the question, then nodded,

"Yes. Why?"

"He is a rogue. You are alone, yes?"

"No. My mate."

"Your mate does not count, she is of you, and you are of her. You are one, not two." James looked at the man in shock, and then nodded.

"Fenrir!" A new voice called, this new one was female, and the man turned back and looked,

"Yes, what is it, Molly?"

"She's pregnant!"

"So?"

"Can't we at least take them in, just until the child is born?"

"No!"

"And why is that? They can not live alone out here; he may have been able to defend her against one rogue, but what if they were attacked again? Just until the child is born, Fenrir, I implore you!" Fenrir sighed and turned to the man,

"You will join my pack, until your pup is born. And then you leave, until then, you will listen to pack rules and will obey me as alpha. I will not hesitate to kill you. Am I understood?"

"Yes, alpha." James said, kneeling in the filth at the man's feet. The man smiled,

"Very good. Come, we go home." James stood, helping Lily to her feet, and silently the two followed the man and the pack, lagging slightly behind. They were led to a very large mansion of sorts, and followed hesitantly behind the pack. They were led into a large room, filled with pillows and pallets, a warm hearth blazing at the far end.

"You will sleep here, with the rest of the pack. Meals are taken in the dining hall." The man called two names, and a man and woman knelt before him, head bowed, showing submission to their alpha.

"Arthur, Molly, I want the two of you to show them around, teach them our ways so I need not punish them." With a nod, he left. Arthur and Molly stood; Molly was the first to smile warmly,

"Welcome to our pack new friends, Fenrir is a wonderful alpha; you will learn to love him as have we all. He is harsh but he is good. Come, we will show you around." Lily and James followed the two and were amazed at how large the home was. They returned to the sleeping chambers, and Lily and James sat alone together against the wall. Two men approached them, and James and Lily both sat up in excitement.

"It has been a while, James, Lily." Remus said, smiling gently, while behind him Sirius smirked at his old friend.

"Remus! Sirius! How are you?" Lily said happily, reaching up her arms, the two men knelt and each gave her a hug, seeing as she couldn't easily lift herself from the floor. The men grinned at her and sat next to them and the four traded stories. Lily was leaning against her mate in pure exhaustion, watching sleepily out at the room. A woman made her slow way over; she stopped before Lily and smiled,

"My name is Narcissa, welcome friend." Lily smiled at the woman, and knew instantly the woman was pregnant; her stomach ballooned beneath her shirt like a ball. She held one hand beneath her stomach and one against her back.

"How far along are you?" Lily asked, sitting upright, the woman grinned,

"Six months."

"So am I!" Lily said happily, Narcissa nodded,

"You're first?"

"Yes."

"My first pup too. Molly is a wonderful healer, she will help us. She has seven pups of her own."

"SEVEN?!" Lily cried out in shock, Narcissa grinned,

"My thought exactly. I wish for only one, and that is fine." Lily nodded, and again felt her eyes slipping closed,

"Sleep love, you're tired. I will rouse you when it is time to eat." Narcissa said kindly and strode carefully away. Time passed and the full moon was nearing, Lily could feel the extra strain on her body, and could normally be found lying in odd positions together with Narcissa, both women claiming it eased the stress and pain. James and Lucius were fast friends much like their mates, both helping each other and one another's mates with eagerness. Fenrir could also feel the tug of the moon on his body, and he loved it, he grinned, showing off his sharpened teeth, and he threw back his head and howled as the moon rose over the horizon, the first beams spearing through the bodies around him, and they all threw back their heads and howled. In moments the howling died down and was replaced by a mass of panting, furry bodies. Fenrir tossed back his head and howled, shaking out his silver fur, he gently jumped down from his throne and ran out the double doors and into the night, his pack right behind him. The pack and himself split once outside, he went his own way, going to sit atop the boulder where he could watch them and run to the rescue should anything go wrong. He watched as the pregnant Lily and Narcissa sat together, nuzzles pressed to one another's, lips pulled back in a wolf's silent laughter. James and Lucius were acting like pups, rolling about on the ground, yipping and nipping playfully at one another. Fenrir watched in amusement as the pups rolled about, playing tag and tackling one another, the elder wolves all sitting back and watching, while the adults rested, keeping watchful eyes on their pups. He turned when he heard a surprised yelp, and found Lucius pinned beneath a triumphant James. James' wolf was a black-furred beauty, with calm, dreaming hazel eyes and a sense of utter arrogance about him. Lucius' wolf form just screamed sophistication, silken silver-gray fur that was almost white shimmered in the moonglow, his cold, aristocratic features were angled and severe, and his eyes glinting like shards of ice. He reached up and nipped James on the snout, when James glared, Lucius gave glare for glare until the black wolf got up and allowed the other to flip onto his stomach and lay his head on his paws, clearly sulking. But the sulking frown turned to a grimace of pain as the moon sunk below the horizon and the woods were filled with the sound of pained howls and cracking bones. Fenrir, sighing, led his pack within the walls of their home.

It was dark out, the new moon gave no light, the stars all hung silent in the sky as if they were waiting too terrified to speak. Fenrir gazed at his reflection in the pool, cold, glaring eyes met his gaze defiantly, silver hair streaked with black hung well past his shoulders, a sharp canine tooth poked out from between his sealed lips. He heard and approach and spun, only to see James walking his mate to the pool, she was smiling, and they were whispering, foreheads pressed together. She touched her foot to the water and shivered, before reaching up and undressing, gently lowering herself into the water. She sighed and relaxed, and James smiled, watching her, it was one of the only ways she could relax at night, or at least enough to fall asleep. He watched her carefully, hands resting behind her head; he smiled when he felt her slip into the realm of dreams. Gently he picked her up and carried her back into the building, ignoring the curious gaze he was receiving from the alpha. Fenrir sighed, and turned back to examining his reflection, he watched James return and slip beneath the water's surface, and he came back up gasping, black hair clinging to his eyes. James finished his bath quickly and got out, shaking himself like a wolf, the water flying off his body in droplets. He was about to leave when he heard a twig snap, not even thinking about the consequences, he shouted,

"Alpha Fenrir, watch out!" And dove, shoving the man off his perch, and cried out as he felt something sharp pierce his side, he stood up dizzily, and pressed his fingers to the wound, blood flowed freely from it, he gagged slightly, then turned fierce eyes onto his alpha's attacker and lunged, a frantic battle ensued, seeing James in victory, his face splattered by blood. He looked at his alpha and knelt,

"My apologies, alpha Fenrir, I meant not to shove you." James' head was bowed in submission; he heard an amused chuckled above him,

"Do not apologize foolish child, for saving my life." Fenrir hesitated, and then placed gentle fingers beneath James' chin, raising the other's face to meet his gaze, "Welcome to my pack, James." He muttered and kissed the man on the forehead lightly and released him, and turned and walked away.


	2. The birth of something strange

Lily panted, allowing her mate to muzzle her as he whined softly, the full moon hung pregnant in the night sky. She whimpered, her body heaving, tears leaking into the fur beneath her eyes, James yipped, licking her ears and muzzle. Several others were nearby, Remus and Sirius of course, and then there was Narcissa and Lucius, and there was Arthur and Molly, and in the shadows stood Fenrir, he always came to watch the birth of a new pup, and would always greet the newest member of his pack. Molly sat near Lily, snout rubbing gently on the frightened wolf's side; Molly's firm barks filled the air as she gave orders to the wolf. Lily obeyed each new order she received, her mind was clouded with pain and all she knew was that she wanted it OUT. Her gaze landed briefly on Narcissa, who was lying on the ground, exhausted, a small pup lying next her, its nose pressed to her teat. Lucius was watching the scene, nuzzling his mate every now and then. Lily's eyes landed on her mate, and focused on him, he winced and pulled back, she looked like she was blaming him for her pain. He whimpered and nuzzled her neck again, yelping when her shrill howl tore through the night air. Her eyes were closed and she was panting harshly, her whole body trembling and convulsing as it forced her child out. She wasn't aware of much else, the pain was making her world darken at the edges, that was, until she heard a tiny, pathetic whining that broke through the pain-filled haze and struck her. She turned weakly and pulled her pup closer to her, using her nose to guide him to the milk he now sought. She was barking at him, her voice filled with exhaustion, letting him get to know her voice and scent. He mewled like a kitten and began to suckle hungrily, she yelped at the odd sensation, then let her head rest on the ground, her mate licking her eagerly. She sighed happily and closed her eyes just as her son did, both falling into a blissful sleep. James smiled, curling around his mate and son, the three painfully oblivious to the others around them. Fenrir came forward, and was shocked to hear something that sounded like a growl come from the new mother's throat, he was about to growl back in warning when she lifted her head, her eyes filled with such happiness and joy, that he realized she wasn't growling, she was purring. He tossed his head at the foolishness and stepped forward and pressed his muzzle against the small wolf and wuffled, the pup protested the indignity quite loudly, in fact, his voice wailing through the air until his mother put a paw on his back and pressed down, growling in his ear. He silenced immediately, plumed tail stilling, ears pulling back, head bowing in submission. She lipped his nose gently and settled back against her mate. Fenrir continued his inspection of the small male pup, and was shocked to smell himself on the pup. Fenrir pulled back and realized with a jolt that this pup was his mate. Fenrir sighed and watched his small mate wriggle around on weak legs, and smiled. He turned and walked out of the clearing, many things on his mind. One of those things including the fact that the moon was starting to go down.

"Harry! Come on! We're going to be late!" Draco called, tugging on the boy's arm, Harry sighed and started running behind Draco. They both knew punishment awaited them if they were late to dinner. Draco and Harry were both the same age, and very good friends. They also were very good friends with Hermione and Ron, two other pups their age. Draco tugged urgently on his friends arm, and the silly pup took it as a challenge and shot off ahead of Draco. Draco slowed for a moment the groaned,

"Come on!" He called out, and growled when he heard Harry's laughter somewhere ahead of him. Despite the fact that they were both the same age, Draco was a good deal bigger than Harry, and that small fact being quite simple. Draco was a dominate, and Harry, well, Harry was a submissive. Draco found that fact rather funny, if merely for the fact that it completely enraged his small friend. The two finally tumbled into the mess hall, panting, and stumbled to their seats, a few of the adults chuckled at the children, then quieted down when their alpha came into the room. He smiled at them all and sat down, and took the first bite, he nodded and they all began to eat. He watched his small mate devour his raw hamburger eagerly, and chuckled at the boy's eagerness. It was just a day to the full moon and everyone was feeling its effects. Fenrir sighed, he loved his mate dearly, and despite the fact the silly pup was only seven. He also though it was rather amusing when the pup tried to be dominate, it was amusing to everyone really, he had the fiery, fierce attitude of a dominate, yet he was quite simply a submissive. It was interesting to watch him in battle with the other pups as they wrestled about on the ground. Fenrir sighed and sat down his cutlery and stood, nodding to the room he swept out. Everyone stood once he left, and began to file out. Harry and Draco ran outside together, Ron and Hermione close behind. The four pups began to wrestle and mess about on the grass. Ron battled with Draco, and Harry battled with Hermione. In the shadows, Fenrir and the parents of the pups watched in amusement. Though the outcomes were interrupted by the rising of the moon. But soon after the four pups had turned into wolves, the wrestling continued, now most of the pack had joined the originally small group to watch the four pups battling it out. Fenrir barked his laughter when he saw his small mate pinned beneath the bushy-brown furred girl. She was a dominate, his mate was not. Harry stared up at the victorious girl in shock, unaware that Ron and Draco had stopped their battle to watch. Harry growled and struggled, but Hermione added to the pressure she was putting on his chest, making his yelp in unpleasant surprise. He growled again and reached up, snapping his jaws at her nose, she growled and bit down on his muzzle, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to tell him to hold still. Harry whimpered and went still, it was his compromise, he was not about to be seen submitting to a bloody bleeding female, but it was painfully obvious that he wouldn't be seen dominating either. Hermione got off Harry and nudged him with her muzzle, he was sulking, she yipped at him, bouncing back, and then jumping to him again nipping his tail and jumping away again, she did that several times before he snapped at her, growling. She had her front dipped down, her rump in the air, tail wagging, she was yipping at him to play. Her tongue lolled out the side of her mouth as she grinned at him, he turned away, knowing she would come to nip at him again and that's when he would get her. He heard her yip and jump, and then heard her surprised yelp, Harry turned and looked back to see her laying shocked beneath a blonde wolf, he was panting happily, and got up off her and tackled Harry. Harry growled in warning at Draco, the boy ignored it. Instead he rolled over and bound off a ways and stopped, and tossed his head. Harry watched the wolf, feeling an odd stirring in his chest. Harry leapt at the wolf, who dodged the attack easily, and pinned Harry. Harry growled and again, struggled, but the blond wolf would have none of that. He nipped Harry's snout, and all of the adult's and everyone in the clearing watched Harry do something he had never done before, and that was bare his neck in submission. Draco blinked in surprise, then, lowering his head, opened his mouth over the wolf's exposed neck. Applying a bit of pressure but not enough to hurt Harry. Gently Draco got up and off of Harry, allowing the wolf to roll over, and the nuzzled one another in a caring, brother/brother gesture. Fenrir would have stepped in immediately if he felt anything stronger than the bond between brothers, but he didn't, so he allowed the pups to establish dominance.


	3. Drowning isn't so bad

Harry yipped happily and ran, he was in the sleeping room, and searched for his parents. He found them and bound over, and ducked behind his mother, she looked back at him, chuckling,

"What monster are you running from?" She asked gently, he giggled,

"Draco's after me! Ah! He's coming!" Harry ducked into her skirts making her squeak. The adults nearby hid their amusement and pretended that they hadn't seen the small black-haired pup.

"Hello Mrs. Potter. Have you seen Harry?" Draco asked sweetly, hands folded behind his back, gazing innocently up at her. She cooed,

"What a sweet little boy! But I'm sorry, I haven't seen him, have you dear?" She asked, turning to look at James, his eyes were twinkling but he shook his head. She shrugged, "Have you looked outside?" She asked, looking at the blond-headed boy. He nodded,

"Yeah. I saw him come in here." Draco's nose lifted into the air and he sniffed, then he dropped to the ground on hands and knees and peered beneath Lily's skirt, making her squeak again, as the adults roared in laughter.

"Found you!" Draco said happily, Harry giggled and shot out from under his Mother's skirts and ran out of the room, Draco in hot pursuit. Lily was shaking with laughter, it had been such a comical thing, having the two boys beneath her skirts, entirely indecent, but incredibly comical. The adults quietly went out to watch the boys mess around. Soon all of the pups were wrestling, battling with one another, and it was so funny that the adults just had to stay and watch. Because of such chaos ensuing, they didn't see Harry roll right into the lake. Draco cried out, and Lily looked up to sharply and saw her pup missing and ran over. She knew he was unable to swim and dove into the freezing water, and dragged him out, he clutched her and sobbed into her shirt as she walked silently passed the now quiet adults and pups. She walked into the sleeping room and sat down near the hearth fire, allowing her frightened pup to cry against her. She rocked him and made soothing sounds, nuzzling against him. His sobs slowed and turned to the occasional hiccup, Lily sighed and looked down at her son, he had his thumb tucked into his mouth, and his eyes were drooping from exhaustion. She watched as he nodded off, and holding him she began to remove his clothing, once they were off she laid them out in front of the fire and settled him back in her lap. Her clothes too were drying in front of the fire. The adults were walking in, casting concerned glances at the two, James walked over and caressed his mate's neck with his hand, and gently took their son from her hold, and held him gently, and allowing Lily to lean against him, shock and fear had taken a toll on her emotions and worn her out. It wasn't physically draining, but when she realized her son was drowning, she panicked, and when she got to him, she was terrified he was already gone. Sometime before, Draco had come over, worry etched into his very being, she allowed him to curl beside her son, and snuggle against him. She realized then that the two pups would make very good mates.

"Is Harry all right?" She heard a small voice asked, she turned and smiled, the small girl was a shy one, Harry and her had bonded quickly because she was a submissive too. Lily nodded, the girl sighed, and grinned at the other girl, their hands clasped. Lily watched happily as slowly the pups gathered around her son and surrounded him in a mass of bodies. She smiled gently at them all and lay down, head resting on James' stomach, and slowly more bodies began to gather around them, as sleep pulled them to their dreams. Harry sighed in his sleep, turning into the embrace, nose burying in the chest behind him, not even caring that it wasn't his mother, but his brother. Fenrir was nearby, eyes sharp as he watched them all, he couldn't be jealous that his mate was embracing another, his mate didn't even know he was his mate for heaven's sake! He was brought from his daydreaming by a pitiful whimper, he looked over at the pile of pups and saw Harry whimpering and struggling, the pups around him beginning to rouse, his Mother and Father already wide awake at hearing their son's cries. He woke with a gasp, the pups around him waking with starts as well, all of them watching him as he trembled and sweated, his whimpers still sounding, more pitiful than before, his Mother gathered him up in a gentle embrace, he dropped his head onto her breast and started to cry, James came forward and kissed his son, petting his hair gently, both of them crooning to the frightened boy until he calmed down. Harry whimpered again and shivered in his Mother's hold,

"I'm cold." He whined, Lily chuckled quietly and the three went over and lay down before the hearth fire, Harry curling against his Mother's breast, eyes closing almost immediately. He wasn't aware of the other pups joining him once more, all of them curling their bodies around him, somehow managing to touch him or hold him in some gentle, comforting way. And Harry smiled in his sleep, because he wasn't drowning in darkness and coldness anymore, he was drowning in warmth and happiness, snuggling and cuddling with his friends and packmates. Maybe, just maybe, this type of drowning wasn't as bad.


	4. time is free

_Time is free, but it's priceless. You can't own it, but you can use it. You can't keep it, but you can spend it. Once you've lost it, you can never get it back.*_

Time will creep if you await something, every second seeming like it lasts an eternity, until all you want to do is change the damn clock and say it's over. But if you're having fun, playing with friends, chatting with your family, snuggling before the fireplace with a spouse then time goes oh so fast. The hands on the clock spinning in blurred circles so that all you want to do is go and grab that clock and smash it, stop time from coming. But it was impossible, time will move as fast and as slow as it wishes. Nobody is the master of time. It was one of those scenarios when time moved so fast that you looked around and just wondered, where'd it all go? That scenario where Fenrir Greyback sat atop his boulder, looking over the pack and one pup in particular. The pup was a black-haired beauty, with lush, forest green eyes. His black fur was silken and it shimmered in the moonlight, as he shook out his fur droplets of moonshine sprayed away from his pelt like water. Fenrir grinned, because he knew it was nearing, the time when he would finally be able to claim his mate. Oh yes, that time was coming quite soon. His eyes roamed across the fields, as he spotted every member of his pack. There were quite a few. His eyes landed again on Harry, who was lying on his back, paws batting playfully at another wolf's muzzle. The other wolf was fox-red, and rather gangly. The red wolf was sitting still and submitting to his friend's annoying batting, but Fenrir could tell patience was being worn thin. Finally the red wolf snapped, bringing his face down he nipped Harry's muzzle and growled a warning. Harry stopped immediately, and rolled onto his stomach, gently lipping the other wolf's snout he whined in apology. Ron bent his head and nuzzled his best friend and lay beside him. Fenrir wondered when the time had passed that the silly pup was just a pup, romping and playing with the others. He wondered when the feeling of protective father became the feeling of ripping off anyone's heads who dared hurt his Harry. The moon was beginning to set, its rays raking across the bodies of the wolves as they howled in pain. Everyone knelt, heads bowed in submission as their Alpha strode between them, he nodded to them all, and lifting his arms said softly

"Let us go home." And he walked forth, the pack at his heels. The pack home was large, built for a pack of werewolves. The pack retired to the sleeping chambers, the second largest room in the whole home, Fenrir watched as Harry curled sleepily against Draco's chest, arms curved around Ron's waist, Ginny and Hermione lying in each other's arms, pressed against the boys. Just how they had always slept, ever since they were pups. Fenrir stood in the doorway staring at his sleeping Pup. With a sigh he turned and strode away, the alpha didn't sleep with the pack. He loved them to death, and would do anything for them, even take a silver bullet for them if it meant their safety, but some things an alpha just wasn't expected to do, and that involved sleeping in the pack's sleeping chamber. Entering his room it revealed no luxuries. A single pallet stretched across the floor, a fire burned low in the hearth. As he settled himself on the thin pallet he sighed, sometimes being alpha could be agonizingly lonely. And the closer it neared the night of the full moon, the harder it was to keep himself away from his small pup. His mate.

**Author's Notes~**

**All right, hey there, I want everyone to know, I know Harry isn't a wolf!! 'Kay? K. All right, now, the quote at the beginning, in italics, is by Harvey MacKay. Fourth chapter, sorry for the shortness, more to come eventually. When, I know not. Have a good day, Hades Tsukiko, signing out. **


	5. Gonna be a grandpa

"WHAT?!" Came the furious shout from within the small house. Heads turned and watched in curiosity as the door slammed open and Harry marched out, fury evident, lining every particle of his being.

"Harry, dear, please, just listen!" Lily cried in exasperation, bustling out behind him, he spun and glared at her,

"Listen to what, mother? To the fact that my mate is Alpha Fenrir, and I have to submit to him, not to mention the fact I have to have sex with him and have his pups?!" Harry's voice was dripping with venom; his mother looked at him sadly.

"Harry…"

"No, mother, don't, I'm leaving, I need to be alone." With that he twirled and ran, not caring where he was going, ignoring the calls from his parents and pack-mates. His feet slammed against the soft loam, the trees and branches that savaged his face could have been feathers for all he noticed or cared. Tears blurred his vision, and he hiccupped, lifting a hand and swiping at the tears angrily. Suddenly he was flying; he landed and cried out in pain. Looking around he saw nobody, and realized the reason he fell was his own foolishness, a tree root stuck up from the ground, sitting there as if mocking him. He glared at it, and grabbing the trunk of a nearby tree attempted to haul himself upright, he hissed in pain and collapsed back on the ground. Reaching down and trying not to faint, he pressed his fingertips to various places on his left leg. As his fingers brushed across one particular section he leant over and vomited, his world darkening at the edges.

"Definitely broken." He muttered, and straightened, closing his eyes as he tilted his head backwards. In his dreams he was alone, the rough bark of a tree scratching against his bare back, pain shooting up his leg every time he shifted, the woods were quiet and still. His senses dulled with pain so that he wasn't alerted of the nearby danger until it was too late. Harry woke with a start and looked around, shifting and gagging as fierce pain made his stomach roll. He may be a werewolf and heal with supernatural abilities, but broken bones took a lot longer to heal than flesh wounds. The birds were silent, all animals were, and that simple fact made Harry wary. The forest was never quiet. Never. It just wasn't possible.

"Hey there gorgeous. What's a little pretty like yourself doing way out here?" A voice purred to his left, he turned and saw a man striding forward. Harry growled and shifted to his wolf form, standing he fell to the ground, whimpering in pain. The man looked startled, and then he grinned, laughing,

"Poor little pup got himself hurt!" Harry growled deeply as the man continued forwards. The man stopped and tilted his head to the side, leaning forward he sniffed the air around Harry, the boy snapped at the man's face. "Little sub, you smell like a bitch in heat. You're coming of age soon, aren't you?" Harry merely growled again, hackles raised ears flat against his skull. The man smirked, "You'll be mine little sub. Why not have some fun?" Harry growled again and realized suddenly with panic, the guy smelled like an alpha, a dominant, _unmated_ alpha at that. Forcing himself to his feet, Harry took off running, though it was more of a limp as he favored his back left leg. Tilting back his head he howled, he wasn't so far away that help would come too late, as long as he kept running. In fact, since the wind was blowing his way, he could smell the pack's scent. A howl pierced the air and he yipped, and pushed himself faster, towards the sound of that strong voice, knowing if he could get there, he'd be safe, he'd be fine. Suddenly a weight overtook him, forcing him onto the ground beneath him. Teeth grazed against his neck, biting down and claiming. Harry howled in pain, struggling beneath the other creature. But the man refused to move. Harry felt something pressed to his backside and he growled in warning, the alpha ignored it. Harry screamed in pain as he was penetrated, the teeth on his neck drawing blood. Harry pressed against the ground as he was entered by this stranger. He hated it. Absolutely hated the feel of blood and saliva on his neck, hated the heavy weight holding him against the earth. Hated the presence of that thing inside of him. The wind blew his way, and brought with it the scent of dominants on the run, and he could name every single scent. It didn't comfort him at all knowing his alpha Fenrir was on the way, because it was already too late. Fenrir huffed as he pushed himself forward, the distress call from his pup nearly made him insane with worry. He had gathered several dominants and had taken off in search of his little pup, but when he heard a pain-filled scream it made him insane with bloodlust. He was close, he could feel his pup. Skidding to a halt Fenrir was horrified at what he saw, the other men stopped beside him, all of them reacting aversely, some rearing back their heads, some crouching to pounce. The black wolf looked up from the body pinned beneath him and eyed the dominants. He came within the boy and removed himself, with a flick of his tail he raced into the forest and was gone, Fenrir was prevented a chase by the whimpering, quivering mess of his pup. He walked over and nuzzled his small mate, the boy jerked away, and tried to stand on trembling legs but collapsed. He turned slightly and began to lick his bleeding back leg. Fenrir leaned forward and licked it gently and Harry howled with pain as the long muzzle jostled the broken bone. Fenrir reared back, and grabbing Harry by the scruff, lifted him and flung him over a shoulder. Without looking at his pack Fenrir took off into the woods, headed for home. When he got there, curious glances were cast his way at seeing the wolf across his back, slung over like dead meat. The curious gazes turned to worry as they realized the boy was Harry, and he wasn't moving. Fenrir growled and a woman came running, she put a hand on the large shoulder and led him to the small infirmary that they had set up. It only had two beds, but it was filled with remedies of all sorts. She snapped her fingers and several men gathered around Fenrir, with careful ease and as much gentleness as possible, they lowered the bloodied wolf onto the bed. As soon as his burden was released Fenrir shifted to human form and knelt by his mate's bedside. Molly rushed about preparing herbs and other things. She put a nasty smelling brew all over Harry's body, and lifted an eyelid before clucking and letting it fall back down.

"He's in shock; I don't know when he'll wake up." She went to a cupboard and grabbed a small vile, "If this works then he'll heal." She waved it beneath his nose and he sniffed, sneezed, and started hacking as green eyes fluttered open. "Alpha Fenrir, what happened when you found him? I need to know." Fenrir's gaze filled with pain,

"He was being mounted." Fenrir whispered, as he caressed the wolf's head and muzzle.

"MOUNTED?! Alpha Fenrir, I need you out this instant." The woman ordered, he looked at her in shock and was even more shocked when his gaze was met with a glare. It gave him new respect for the small woman. He already had respect for the fact she pushed out seven kids, but, that respect was heightened now. Never in his life had Fenrir met someone that could meet his eyes, let alone give him an order and a glare. So, with new respect for the mistress he left obediently and sat outside the door. When it opened he nearly fell backwards, leaning on a door apparently is not a smart idea if it opens in and you are on the other side. He looked up at her from his reclined position on the floor; her hands were twisting in her apron.

"Fenrir, Harry…. Harry is pregnant…" She said hesitantly, the man shot upright,

"WHAT?!" And for the third or fourth time that day, heads turned and gazed with curiosity at the now enraged alpha. Fenrir knew it was possible for male werewolves to be impregnated, but conception with the first act of intercourse was actually quite rare. Normally mating had to be done several times before the submissive became pregnant. With a numbed mind Fenrir stumbled to his mate's bedside. Harry looked horrified; his hands were clasped across his stomach, his eyes red and puffy as if he had been crying.

"Harry, Harry, darling, Harry." Fenrir muttered almost deliriously, hands stroking the boy's face; he jerked away and stared with wide eyes at Fenrir. Harry bolted to his feet and out the door, people turned to watch the boy curiously, the curiosity growing as Fenrir raced out of the infirmary after the child.

"Wait!! Pup! You shouldn't be running, you're not well!" Fenrir reached out and grabbed Harry's wrist, the boy fell to his knees, looking back with wide eyes, he began to cry, Fenrir knelt by Harry, leaning closer to Harry and jerked back as the boy screamed.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Lily ran forward and grabbed her son, jerking him against her chest, and let him sob, she glared at Fenrir and hushed her little boy.

"Darling, what's the matter?"

"I know it's just some random guy's kid, but I don't want it killed!" Harry mumbled into her breast, she looked up then with a new-found flame in her eyes rounded on Fenrir,

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched at the man, James stood behind his mate, shocked into stillness, the clearing was silent as she continued, "My son is traumatized, you will never know the bond of a mother and her child! How dare you try to take away his child?!" She pushed Harry behind her, into his father's arms, and stood in front of the two, she was a submissive and a female, but as she stood before her traumatized, and terrified son, she had the air of a dominant, alpha male. "You will NOT touch Harry, I don't care that you two are mates, if you harm him or his child in any way, by God, I swear, I swear I will kill you."

"Lily that is enough!" James said sharply and grabbed her arm, jerking her backwards as he slammed a hand across her mouth. She glared at him, almost as fiercely as she had to Fenrir, but unlike Fenrir, James had had that glare directed at him a good number of times and by now was immune. "You are helping no one. Now shut up woman!" He snapped. Her eyes widened and filled with tears, she turned to her son, and held up her arms, he walked forward and leaned into his mother's embrace. James sighed, "Are you done yelling?" He asked softly, Lily nodded; he let his hand fall away from her mouth. The clearing was silent, everyone shocked at Lily's words, and terrified of what the alpha might do to her. But he merely watched her thoughtfully as she held her pregnant son tightly.

"So, I guess that means I'm a grandpa, huh?" James asked suddenly, and it was such a strange thought, and so out of the blue, that the silence was suddenly filled with laughter.

**Author's Notes~**

**I hope you are enjoying my stories so far. Yes, I know it is physically impossible for a male to be impregnated. But let's just say it's wolfie magic, K? All right, now, fifth chapter I do believe. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Signed~**

**Hades Tsukiko**


	6. Foolish Decisions

Fenrir was amazed and horrified at how much his pup had changed. He would often seclude himself in his room or the library, or sometimes would vanish into the woods for days on end. He was silent and rarely smiled, and he never allowed anyone to touch him, the only two people able to go around his new barriers were his parents, and he was cold even to them. It had shocked everyone to see the panic on the boy's face when Ron gave him a hug, and when Draco curled next to him in the sleeping chambers when Harry growled and shoved the boy away, tears welling in his green eyes. Now Harry refused to sleep in the house, he had started sleeping out on the lawn, curled in a ball of black silken fur. It worried everyone; seclusion for a pregnant submissive was stupid and dangerous. If something went wrong, and the submissive had gotten used to seclusion, the wolf would override the human sanity, and the wolf would lash out at whoever was trying to help, resulting in the loss of the pup, and even death of the submissive. So as the pack slowly tried to come back into contact with Harry, he pressed further away. Eventually he got to the point where he wouldn't come within 100 feet of the house, and stayed in the woods in his wolf form. It was driving Fenrir insane with worry. If a werewolf stayed too long in wolf form, the human sanity would erode and leave the wolf feral, more likely to attack family and friends. He knew he had to bring his pup back, before that happened. Months passed and Fenrir worked frantically, trying to get Harry back to human form. It was full moon, and about two months before Harry was due, and the pack was frantic. As Fenrir prepared to go out and drag the foolish pup back home, he caught a whiff of something that sent him into a panic. Spinning he saw a small black wolf stumbling into the clearing, the pack began to gather round, preparing to cut off the wolf's escape as they all prayed he would submit and accept their help. What they didn't realize, what Fenrir did realize, was Harry was already going into labor. Fenrir rushed forward as the boy collapsed onto the ground, body heaving, he howled and Molly ran forth, everyone backed away in shock as they heard Molly's assessments and growled orders. Harry was in labor, two months early. Harry was whimpering, eyes shut tightly, his mother in front of him, licking his face, his father next to Fenrir as they stared shell-shocked at the pup. Pain clouded his mind, and he began to submit to the pack, until his wolf broke through with a furious growl, he let the growl slip through his throat, pushing to his feet; he took a step, stumbled, and rushed out of the clearing. He ran, even though he was in labor, he knew he was fainting, because there were times where he would open his eyes and be laying on the ground. The pains were getting strong and closer together, and somehow he knew he had to get to shelter because the pup wasn't about to wait any longer. He found a cave and ran in and once inside promptly collapsed, body heaving, as he expelled his pup. But he didn't know what to do, wolves were always in a pack, so there was always some mother or sister or aunt to help the new mother. But alone, there were no helpers, and Harry watched in despair as his child died before his eyes. After that, everything was black. His wolf took over, filled with such fury and despair at losing its first and only pup, it pushed Harry to the back, now Harry was just the wolf, filled with fury at his pack, despair for his lost pup, loneliness, all those muddy emotions just bottled up inside. Whimpering, Harry picked up his bloody pup and carried him outside, with his paws Harry dug a trench in the ground and laid the little pup within, using his muzzle to push the dirt back over. Throwing back his head he howled in agony, and collapsed on top of the dirt and just cried. He didn't hear the man coming up behind him, didn't smell the scent of Fenrir as he approached. Sniffing the air, Fenrir could smell the despair and anger, glancing at the up-turned earth beneath his pup, and the blood on the pups thighs and muzzle, he realized what had happened. And for some reason, it made him incredibly sad. He shouldn't have cared, since the thing was conceived by rape and with a with a man not Harry's mate. Fenrir strode forward, and in an instant Harry was on his feet, snarling at the man, hackles raised, though Fenrir could still sense despair. When Fenrir ignored the anger and continued forward, Harry lunged at the wolf, and Fenrir flattened the boy with a paw. He put both paws on Harry's chest and growled, biting the boy's muzzle. He sat on Harry's chest and shifted,

"You are foolish, change back." Harry reared back his head and growled menacingly, Fenrir looked into the pup's eyes and sighed, covering the furred face with a large hand, Harry snarled ferociously, Fenrir muttered in a voice full of command,

"Change back, Harry." And slowly the wolf disappeared and was replaced by a still growling boy. "You are foolish, and your foolishness lost you your pup." Harry screeched at the man, and again, Fenrir ignored the sub. "You are coming back, NOW." Harry jerked his head back and spat in the man's face. With a grimace Fenrir wiped the spittle off with his thumb. He growled at the boy, and immediately shifted to wolf form, Harry copied, and the two snarling wolves met in mid-air. It was a fierce battle, and it seemed like neither could win. When finally Harry collapsed to the ground, with a sigh, Fenrir pulled the boy back over a shoulder and made for home. Harry would be scarred forever more, because of his foolish decisions.

**Author's Notes~**

**Title was a toss-up between "Foolish decisions" And "Afraid of Touch" I think the first fits the scenarios better. I'm on a roll with this story! ^^ I'm proud of myself! I haven't mentioned this for a few chapters, so I believe I will re-state my disclaimers, characters belong to J.K Rowling, an awesome author. Later on I may add a personal character, maybe not, I don't know. Most likely I will. Then that character will belong to me. Well, it's been fun; I have to go take care of some more story-writing, updates soon I do believe. **

**Signed~**

**Hades Tsukiko **


	7. Submissive meeting

Slowly, little by little Harry began to accept his pack mates again. Everyone kept a watchful eye on him after a suicide attempt, but he didn't try anymore after the first attempt. The death of his son truly took a toll on him, and everyone could sense that. And everyone could also sense the growing bond between mates. It really warmed the heart, seeing Harry and Fenrir together. Fenrir could be a hard ass, but he was so gentle and loving towards Harry, that it was just so sweet. Now, telling Fenrir to his face that he was being sweet normally would get punishment duty, normally meaning having to do exhausting tasks such as run around the forest ten times or something of the sort. It had been almost a year since Harry lost his son, and he was as back to normal as possible after becoming feral and losing a child. The bond between him and Fenrir had been completed previously in the week; they were officially mates, and trying for a child. Molly looked at Harry calculating, he blushed slightly under her stern gaze, and he just came in for his regular check-up and physical, all the wolves had to take one. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, holding him still she leaned down and sniffed near his stomach, he grimaced and pulled away slightly,

"What are you doing?" He demanded, jerking his hand out of hers

"You're pregnant." She said simply. He stared at her,

"No, I don't think I am."

"You are, I can smell it on you. Only a week along about, that's why you can't feel anything. Tell Alpha, or I will." Harry sighed and nodded and walked out of the building, if this had been a normal circumstance he would have been ecstatic to hear he was pregnant with his mate's child. But having lost a son, he wasn't eager to take the chance again. Hurrying into the room he shared with his mate, he searched their home and found it empty. He curse and rushed outside, and saw a fire in the forest. He hurried towards it, and stumbled into the dominant meeting. Fenrir cursed and turned around to snap at the intruder, but stopped when he saw his pale, frantic mate. James stood at the same time Fenrir did,

"Pup, what is it?" He asked, Harry looked at his father, then at Fenrir, fighting down panic he said,

"I'm pregnant." The only people shocked at the news were Fenrir and James, to everyone else it was just like the, about time! Thing. Fenrir grinned,

"That's wonderful pup!" But his grin faded when he saw the terror and pain in Harry's eyes, "Oh, pup." He whispered, wrapping his arms around his mate as the small sub broke into tears.

"What if it dies? What if something goes wrong? What if I can't take care of it? What if it gets made fun of because I raised it wrong?" Fenrir clapped a hand over Harry's mouth,

"That is too many questions; I do not like what ifs they anger me. You will be a wonderful mother, our pup will be fine. You have your whole pack beside you this time." Harry nodded, sighing, nuzzling his face in Fenrir's strong chest. The other dominants watched in amusement, some averted their eyes. Fenrir moved his hand across Harry's flat stomach, Harry pulled away with a giggle,

"Fenrir, stop, that tickles!" He said with a gasp, shoving the hand away, "Anyway, you won't be able to feel anything yet. I'm only a week along!" Fenrir just shrugged, and brought his lips back to Harry's. Someone cleared their throat, Fenrir sighed and looked back, and James looked amused,

"I am sure Harry can wait for you until after the meeting, don't you agree son?" Harry grinned at his father, blushing slightly,

"Yessir!" With a quick peck on Fenrir's cheek Harry skipped out of the clearing and away from the dominant meeting. Fenrir grinned like a moron as he sat at the fire, gazing into the flames, snatches of conversation caught his ears but nothing seemed to stick, he was just too out of it at the moment.

"…Paint me pink and call me a fairy…." Fenrir looked up curiously, Lucius smirked, "You weren't listening." Fenrir sighed,

"You're right. Go on." The meeting lasted another two hours, and when it was over all of the dominants were rather cranky and snippy. Which in turn led to a group of pissed off submissives. Harry scowled at the girls around him,

"You know what? I think we should start having submissive meetings! The dominants all get together to have their meetings, and nobody is allowed in, right? Why don't we do that? It could be just us submissives!" The girls around him perked up at his words and all of them cheered eagerly.

"What will we do?"

"Just stuff, I guess. How about we meet every Tuesday at the glade! We can make it our special place!" The girls all agreed. The girls all looked at one another, then burst into giggles as they rushed to the glade to gather. So, after that every Tuesday the submissives could be seen walking together through the woods, to gather in the small glade not too far away from where the dominants held their meetings. It was the first of such meetings, and everyone just sat staring at each other, then burst into giggles. Suddenly Ginny's voice spoke up,

"I think I'm pregnant." She said softly, they all turned to stare at her,

"With who?"

"Hermione….." She muttered, blushing. Fred stared at his little sister,

"No way! You're dominant is a girl?!"

"Well your dominant is a boy! AND YOUR TWIN!!!" She spat right back. Harry covered a grin, Ginny was a real spitfire at times.

"Hey, hey, guys!"

"I am not a man!!!!" Ginny spat at him, Harry bit back a laugh, he knew she didn't mean any of the things she said, so when she tried to be all angry it just made her so cute, how you roar little kitten! He giggled and held up his hands,

"Fine, Ginny, Fred, enough you two. Come on, who your mate is doesn't matter as long as the two of you are happy."

"Yeah, Harry's right, sorry Ginny." The girls and few boys all giggled again, grinning at one another. The point of the meetings now established, they would be there for each other, they would protect and take care of one another, they would be each other's strength. Fenrir growled when he saw the house empty, he went out into the yard there were the dominants, all standing around in confusion. Fenrir looked at all of them and barked,

"Well?"

"Alpha Fenrir… It seems… It seems all of the subs are gone." Alpha growled, how could someone have gotten even close enough to steal the subs? He looked around,

"Lucius, Arthur, James, with me." He barked and the three named men walked forward, Fenrir nodded at them each, "we will search them out. To wolf!" He shouted and the men turned, all taking off in separate directions. Fenrir kept his nose to the ground, when he caught scent and followed it. He stumbled to a halt when he saw the subs all laughing and playing around in a glade. They were tickling one another, he growled loudly and the playing stopped. They all knelt before him, heads bowed submissively, but Harry walked forward, eyes fierce,

"Fenrir, you aren't allowed in here." Harry stated calmly, the subs behind him winced, "This is a submissive meeting, no dominants, especially not the alpha, are allowed." Fenrir looked shocked, swiftly he morphed to human form.

"What did you say?" Fenrir demanded, Harry winced but held his ground,

"You have your dominant meetings don't you? Well, we're going to have submissive meetings! So you can't come!" Fenrir looked his mate over then grinned, nodding he turned back to his wolf form and howled the signal to return home. He nodded to Harry and turned and bound off into the forest. Harry turned, and was suddenly accosted by a group of squealing, giggling girls, (and a few boys) Harry grinned and sat down as the gossip started again.

Fenrir sighed as he looked at the expecting faces of his dominants.

"The subs all decided to start a group. They say that if we can have our dominant meetings, then they can have their submissive meetings, and dominants aren't allowed." The doms all looked surprised at the news, then they all started to laugh, because it was such an un-sub-like thing to think of and carry out, that it was just comical. Fenrir nodded and sighed, so with the other dominants awaited the end of the submissive "meeting" It was late when the little subs returned, and the dominants were fairly cranky with them, which only made the subs irate, and in the end, resulted in a bunch of miserable dominants sleeping in the yard. Harry came into the yard and giggled, looking at his Father and own mate, Fenrir glared at Harry, but Harry just smiled innocently, waving his fingers he grinned and went back inside, shutting the door, the doms all winced as the sound of a lock being turned clicked through the silence. They all sighed heavily and settled down to sleep, while inside the girls (and few boys) all curled together before the fireplace, giggling and whispering together as they slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning the dominants woke to see their submissives standing in the open doorway, with a growl the dominants started to their feet, but the submissives giggled.

"Now, now boys, do you really want another night on the lawn?" Harry asked sweetly, walking forwards, the doms sighed and looked at him warily.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!" Harry jumped when his name was shouted, "You get your arse down here so I can whip it!" Harry sniffed, as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, James was truly shocked, then he remembered a bit too late, that pregnant subs were on hormonal roller coasters and fucking insane. He watched warily as his son turned around and fell into his mother's embrace and choked out,

"Mum! Dad's being mean to me!" Lily soothed her son, sending out a glare to her mate, who sighed in defeat and muttered,

"Guess I'm on the lawn again tonight." The dominants around him chuckled. He glared at them and they stopped, but kept on grinning, he sighed and looked up pleadingly at his mate, she just made a noise in her throat and turned away, ushering the still sobbing Harry back inside. James watched them go, until his head snapped forward as something collided with his skull with a jarring force. He turned in irritation to see Fenrir standing behind him, whistling, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. James glared at his alpha, the man laughed and shrugged,

"You made my mate cry." James sighed and looked down dejectedly,

"I didn't mean to. Pregnant subs are just insane." Fenrir laughed, as did all of the subs, Arthur nodded tiredly; he definitely knew how that felt. Suddenly James perked up,

"He may be my son, Alpha Fenrir, but he's YOUR mate." James grinned devilishly, and Fenrir cursed, he loved Harry to death, truly did, and was absolutely ecstatic he was going to be a Father, but, having a pregnant Sub in the same household was bad enough, let alone having your mate pregnant. He sighed dejectedly and traipsed back into the home, the other dominants following him. They entered the sleeping chambers to find Fred lying on his back, the subs gathered around him, stroking his bulging stomach and cooing. The doms all stopped and stared at the scene, the subs looked up and giggled, Fred looked at George and grinned,

"C'mere." He said, beckoning with a finger, George obeyed, Fred grabbed his mate and twin's hand, placing it on his stomach, and studying George's face intently, Fred grinned when his dominant's eyes widened in shock, "Did you feel it? Huh?" George looked up and locked eyes with Fred, and said in breathless shock,

"Yeah." Suddenly the subs were giggling again, and George was looking at them warily. The subs began to move, and all gathered about Fred, and grinned at George as they re-did Fred's shirt and curled around him as sleep pulled them towards wonderful dreams. Harry looked up and smiled at his Alpha, untangling himself from the mass of bodies and limbs that surrounded him he walked over, a gentle hand resting across his still flat stomach. Fenrir grinned and laid a hand over Harry's,

"Submissive meetings, huh? How often do I get to look forward to such wonderful meetings?" Harry giggled, wrapping his arms around Fenrir's neck and kissing him passionately, Harry pulled back and said,

"Every Tuesday." Fenrir looked shocked, and Harry giggled again. "It's a good idea, Fenrir. It helps all of us! And we're getting to know each other better. Mum said having a group of girls…." Harry coughed a bit, "And boys… Is good for helping with pregnancy. She said that having people there all the time can put the mind at ease and make everything easier. She said a submissive meeting is a good idea!" Harry grinned and Fenrir sighed, against a cute face like that, Fenrir could never win.

**Author's Notes~**

**Ah! Finally got this chapter done! I know all of them aren't gay, but it's nice to imagine, because where I live homosexuality is such a huge crime, and you hardly ever read proper books that involve it, so, I just think writing love scenes involving two men or two women should be encouraged. Homosexuality isn't a crime, it's a lifestyle. And I think people who say that it's sexy, are hypocrites. I had a friend once who said it was all right for two lesbians to have sex, because it was hot, but not to actually be in love. Found out right then what a right dick he is. So people like that, ones that just get pleasure watching homosexual pornography then saying it's a crime, well, you all can go to hell for all the shit I give. And know what? I'll be waiting for you there. I supposed I'm already going to hell, so, why not take up the devil persona? Anyway, I'll be waiting in hell. Have a nice day!**

**Signed~**

**Hades Tsukiko**


	8. The litter

Fenrir was pacing, he knew he was pacing, but he just couldn't stop. He heard a door being opened, and spun, and saw Harry walking out with a confused look on his face.

"Well? What did she say?" Fenrir demanded, Harry looked at his mate thoughtfully, and said,

"She told me she can't get in a proper reading or scan, because I'm not having a pup…."

"She's off her rocker!" Fenrir cut in rudely, Harry glared,

"I wasn't finished, now was I? No. Now, moving on, she told me I'm not having just one pup, I'm having a litter." Fenrir blinked, then laughed,

"That's funny Harry, for a second I thought you said…." He blinked and looked at Harry's serious face, "You're not kidding?" Harry shook his head, watching in amusement as Fenrir slid to the ground, eyes wide,

"How… Did she say… Did she say how…"

"How many?"

"Yeah."

"No, but she guessed about ten."

"TEN?!" With the shout the entire pack came over, and grinned at the two, and began their congratulations. Fenrir just stared at the blushing Harry. For natural wolves it was everyday occurrence to have a litter, and rare for a single pup to be born. For werewolves it was opposite, it was commonplace for a single pup to be born and very, very rare for a litter to be conceived. However, it did happen, but the reason of such rarity, being actually a simple case of maximum survival. Werewolves were part human and wolf, the human aspect would be unable to bear multiple children. The womb of a human would be unable to nourish so many, and many of the pups would die in the womb or at birth. However, the wolf aspect is naturally able to have large litters, and thus that aspect is partial in the human. Small litters were more common than large ones, and this was a large one. So, in the few months nearing birth, the werewolf would be physically unable to return to human form, because the lives within would be damaged or lost. Fenrir sighed, was he really ready for ten kids? Harry stood beside Fenrir, and Fenrir glanced upwards, catching a sight of Harry's slightly rounded stomach. Fenrir grinned, yes, he was ready for his children. Harry looked down and smiled softly.

First month~ *Gaining weight*

"Fenrir, my pants don't fit! Mum said they wouldn't be too tight until later on!" Fenrir looked at his mate, and smiled, his mate was larger, much larger at this point than most pregnant subs were, but that merely being most subs weren't carrying ten pups in their womb.

"That is because you're mother had only one pup, not ten, growing within her." Harry huffed and folded his arms across his chest,

"It's no fair, I just look fat."

"You look beautiful." Fenrir replied, placing a hand on Harry's cheek and kissed the soft lips. Harry grinned at his mate.

"Thank you, Fenrir." Harry said happily, Fenrir smiled back.

Second month~ *24/7 sickness*

Harry stumbled to the bathroom, hanging his head over the porcelain bowl just in time as everything he had for lunch, breakfast, and dinner the night before came up violently. A soothing hand started rubbing his back and he groaned, shoving the gentle hand away.

"Go away." He moaned, leaning on the toilet bowl, Fenrir raised a brow,

"I'd rather not. My mate is sick, I don't intend on leaving him alone." Harry chuckled weakly and stood, wiping his mouth on the wet towel Fenrir handed him. The two walked back into the living room and snuggled together. James had told Fenrir the day before,

"Some subs have morning sickness, some have afternoon sickness, some have evening sickness, and some, well, some have 24/7 sickness." The last was oh so true for Harry, at any point in the day or night, he would run to the bathroom and vomit his heart up.

Third month~ *cravings*

"Can I have a banana?" Harry inquired suddenly, the men around him looked at him, and he blushed, "Please?" Fenrir handed the boy the fruit, grinning Harry grabbed it and peeled it and bit into it, closing his eyes and humming. Fenrir shrugged at the doms around him,

"He craves fruit." Harry opened his eyes suddenly and looked at the banana strangely, eyes widening he dropped it and shot into the woods. The dominants stared at the place where he vanished, then at the abandoned, half-eaten fruit. Suddenly the sound of retching filled their ears, noses wrinkled as the stench hit them. Fenrir sighed, then glared at the banana as if it was its fault, well, technically it was the banana's fault.

Fourth month~ *man boobs*

"Oh my god I have tits!!!!" Harry squealed from the bathroom, Fenrir dropped his book in shock then looked at the door reproachfully. The door burst open and Harry flew out, clearly panicking, "Fenrir!! I've got man boobs!! I have Moobs!!! Oh my God!!!!" Fenrir grabbed Harry and slapped a hand over his mouth,

"Harry, shut up. It is fine."

Fifth month~ *Attitude changes*

"Harry, get out of bed."

"I don't wanna!"

"Get out of bed!"

"No!"

"Harry, I mean it, NOW!"

"NO!!!!"

"Dammit Harry!" Fenrir growled and jerked the covers off the boy who yelped in surprise and stared around in shock. "Lazy lump, go get your food." Harry shook his head and dove back into the bead. Fenrir growled again and grabbed the boy, carrying him bridal style Fenrir deposited him in the silent dining hall. Shoving a full plate before him, Fenrir growled close to his ear,

"Eat it, or I shove it down your throat, got it?" Harry gulped and nodded, taking a huge bite out of his potatoes. His eyes welled with tears, as his hands fanned his face, he stood and spun and dashed out of the room and coughed the hot potatoes into the toilet. Fenrir stood in the doorway and let loose a sigh,

"Little moron, don't you know the food is always hot?" Harry glared through his tears and Fenrir walked silently away.

Sixth month~ *Complete exhaustion*

"Fenrir, I'm tired of being tired!" Harry whined, Fenrir just sighed, rubbing the pup's swollen ankles, the TV laughed with the voices. He looked up at it and wrinkled his nose, Television rotted brain cells. Harry sighed happily and closed his eyes, in moments he was fast asleep. Fenrir sighed and clicked off the television. The due date was only a little less than three months away, and Harry was completely sapped of strength all the time. Fenrir felt truly sorry for his mate.

Seventh month~ *Waddling*

"I look like a fucking penguin."

"Harry! Language!"

"Well!" He looked about ready to burst into tears again. Lily sighed, her son was even more hormonal than a normal pregnant sub, how was that even possible? Who knows, how was it possible for a girl to get a girl pregnant, or a man to give birth? Just one of those odd, werewolf associated things.

"I hate this!" Harry said suddenly, she looked at him and sighed,

"Fucking drama queen." Harry looked at her and started crying again, she sighed in exasperation.

"Stop that right now, Harry James Potter." But he didn't, he just kept right on bawling his eyes out, getting fed up, Lily smacked him with his pillow and strode out of the room.

Eighth month~ *turning wolf*

"Harry, you really should be resting right now." Fenrir said with worry, the other pack members nodded their agreement. Harry chuckled,

"But I feel fine, Fenrir! I'll be fine, don't worry! I'm not doing anything straining anyway." He said as he passed the juice pitcher around. As he was handing it to Fenrir, he got a strange look on his face.

"Harry?"

"Fenrir, I feel funny." Harry said, his voice sounded odd as it cracked. Fenrir jumped to his feet as Harry stumbled to the ground panting. Fenrir panicked as he watched his mate's form become blurry and indistinct. But suddenly it became clear again, and a black wolf sat staring up at Fenrir in confusion. Harry looked at the dominants and submissives surrounding him and tried to turn back but found he couldn't. He began to panic, his breathing becoming harsh. Molly strode forward and put both hands firmly beneath his muzzle and held him still until he looked at her. When he did she spoke,

"Harry, I told you this before, nearing birth, a submissive pregnant with a litter and not a single pup, will go into wolf form in order to properly sustain the lives within. You cannot change back now, once the birth is complete, then you will be able to, so calm yourself, or you will frighten your children and mate." Harry sighed and looked at Fenrir. Fenrir nodded to Molly and she backed away. Harry lay on the ground, head resting on his paws in an obvious pouting gesture. The members around him laughed, chuckling at the annoyed submissive.

Ninth month~ *birth*

Harry panted harshly, wondering how on earth he was still conscious, wondering when the hell the pain would stop, so many things going through his pain-clouded brain that he was developing a headache. He heard Molly's barking distantly, as if she stood on the other side of the forest. He felt a new wave of pain, followed by another, he could feel small mouths pressed to his teats, so far he had five, two girls, three boys, a new whimper brought him back down to earth as a new pup was guided to milk, a little girl pup. Suddenly a wave so fierce crashed over him, and that's when he blacked out. When he woke, he had twelve small pups curled against him, seven girls and five boys. He blinked at his pups and blinked again, they were beautiful and wonderful and precious, but there were just so many of them! He felt something press against his side, a wet tongue flick across his nose. He smiled tiredly at Fenrir, then sighed, laying his head down as he curled around his pups he fell asleep for the second time.

Harry was about ready to scream. The only way to feed his pups was in wolf form, so he hardly ever was in human form, he never got time to himself, and he was constantly woken in the middle of the night to pop into wolf form and feed his squalling children. The names were like this: Jazlyn, Dove, Faith, Aly, and Sarah were the girl subs. Then there was Maria and Lily, the girl doms. Then there were Ki, Gaimeel, Alva, and Jordan as the male doms, and little Kelly as the lone male sub. Making six subs and six doms, a perfect split. Harry looked at his children as the suckled, and sighed. It was going to be a long, tiresome lifetime. Once they were done he moved away, turning back into his human form. He looked at the pups as they curled together. He looked at his sleeping mate and smiled in exhaustion. Maybe a nap was in store. Curling next to the warm, strong body of his mate, he was instantly asleep. Well, at least until he was woken again to feed the silly pups.

**Author's Notes~**

**So, I really don't have anything to say…. ^^; Have a good life!**

**Signed~**

**Hades Tsukiko**


	9. Author Update

Hello there! This is Hades, and, I'm apologizing for the poor last two chapters. I'll be deleting them once I finish these new chapters. I am planning, instead of having a dramatic ending, I'll sort of tell each pup's story. Something that happened to them, ya know? So, I do hope you enjoy, and, don't hate my stories because of a bad chapter…. ^^; I was having an off idea. Everyone gets those; everyone gets their duds, just goes to show we're all mortal. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapters! ^^


	10. Home is where the heart is

There are a few things about cross-dressing, you see, If you suck at it, then, well, you just suck. And sometimes it's not just for the fact you'd rather be the opposite sex, sometimes, if you're good that is, you can fool even the people closest to you. Now that's how everything started really, Harry had been sitting on the front steps, watching his kids, Fenrir hidden somewhere within the house, when someone sat beside him. Harry looked over and nearly wet himself, his jaw dropped and eyes popped open wide,

"Kelly, what the hell are you wearing?!" He demanded, the boy dropped his eyes,

"I like wearing this stuff, mum. I don't know, I feel like, that if I dress as a boy, I'll have to be strong and confident, and I'm not! You know that!" Harry shook his head and sighed; lifting his arms he hugged his son tightly,

"I don't care how you dress darling; just try not to get into trouble dressing like this. Stay away from your father for the moment, he's quite testy today."

"All right mum." Harry smiled and kissed his son on the forehead, he glanced down then blinked,

"You're wearing lipstick too……" Kelly blushed and turned away shyly,

"Whose clothes and makeup are you stealing?"

"The girls'……"

"Oh, don't do that! We'll get you your own if we must, the girls will flip out if they knew you were using their things. And anyway, that is just disgusting to swap spit with your sisters…." Kelly giggled and turned back and hugged Harry,

"Thanks mum. For everything, just, thank you." Harry sighed in content,

"You're my son, and I love you, don't worry about it! All right? I have to look out for you, that's what mums are for, right?" Kelly nodded and grinned. Kelly stood up to go back inside, and yelped in shock, Harry looked back then mentally cursed his husband's horrid timing. Harry stood slowly as Fenrir took in the sight of his petrified son. A scowl was planted on Fenrir's face, making him look quite menacing.

"Who are you?"

"Fenrir!" Harry gasped in shock, eyes going wide again, Harry hurried to his son's side and hugged him just as the boy began to cry, thin shoulders shaking miserably,

"Aw, baby, it's all right, it'll be okay. Shhh, Shhh." Kelly tried desperately to dry his tears, but the fact that his own father didn't recognize him really truly hurt. Fenrir narrowed his eyes at the glare he was receiving from his husband,

"No, I'm sorry! I won't dress like this anymore! I was stupid! I'm sorry!" The boy continued to sob; Harry moved away and spun on Fenrir,

"How dare you?! He was just getting his confidence back! Fenrir, apologize right now! How can you not know who your own son is?"

"Kelly darling, it'll be all right, you don't have to change, listen to mum, listen Kelly." The boy looked at his mother with reddened, puffy eyes,

"But…." Harry put his hand over the boy's mouth, cutting him off. Harry turned too look at Fenrir who stood in the doorway, mouth agape, and eyes open wide.

"Apologize to Kelly, Fenrir, now." Harry said, in a stern voice he normally reserved for his misbehaving pups. Fenrir shook himself slightly then glared at his son,

"I didn't mind you being a submissive, there's no changing that, but I am not going to tolerate cross-dressing! None of my pups are going to be freak shows, you got that?" Kelly choked then began to sob harder, head resting on Harry's shoulders. "Don't encourage him Harry!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Fenrir!" Harry snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. Fenrir growled in warning,

"Do not forget, pup, that you are, in fact, submissive to me."

"Don't go acting all high and mighty Fenrir! Don't you dare! You know damn well you'll never fully dominate me! I won't stand for it!" Harry shouted, fists clenching.

"You will do as I say, Harry. Do not forget who is alpha here!"

"Yes, and I am beta! I have just as much power as you Fenrir!"

"No, that only applies when I am unable to perform my duties."

"Which is obviously right now, because you don't care that you are hurting your son! FAMILY COMES FIRST FENRIR!"

"Do not shout at me!"

"I will shout at you!"

"You are making a scene, now stop it!"

"Fenrir! I can't believe you! Kelly, come on, let's go to the lake." Harry growled, when he received no answer, he looked to the side, Kelly was gone. Harry spun,

"Kelly! Fenrir, where'd he go?" Fenrir shrugged, looking pale. Harry growled, and jerked away from Fenrir and turned wolf. Fenrir looked down at the snarling wolf at his feet. Harry's wolf didn't have a dominant's size or strength, but a submissive's speed and determination. Harry thrust his nose to the ground and sniffed, turning in one direction then another, trying to find out of all the scent trails made by Kelly, which one was freshest. Harry leapt forward as soon as he caught the scent and shot into the woods, Fenrir still standing in shock on the doorstep. Harry traced the trail until he got to a fast-flowing river. He jumped it and sniffed around, and growled; sitting back on his haunches he howled and then collapsed to the ground, putting a paw over his eyes he cried quietly. Something nudged him, and he jerked away, looking at the wolf form of his husband. Even though Harry wanted to blame him for everything, Harry just couldn't, slowly he walked to his mate and thrust his nose into the silken fur and cried. Fenrir settled onto the ground and curled his body around the frightened wolf. You fight for what you believe is right, you fight for what you want to protect, you fight to save the ones you love. So, it wasn't long until the entire pack was out in one large search party, trying desperately to find the wayward boy. And even in that moment of panic, there was still a sense of love, so strong that it was nearly visible. In the time it took to find Kelly, new bonds were formed, old ones were strengthened, and everyone was drawn closer together, so that the family would never be able to be split apart. Fenrir was the one to find his son, hiding deep within a cave, dress torn and bloody, face scratched and bleeding, curled in a self-protective ball, shivering and trembling in the damp. Fenrir strode silently forwards, amber eyes glowing, hard as ice in the darkness. He thrust his long nose against his son's side and shoved, knocking the boy to the ground. Kelly yelped and looked up at the huge wolf standing above him, the wolf's face inches from his own. Lips pulled away from teeth, a snarling growl ripped from his throat. Kelly whimpered and shut his eyes tightly, preparing for his punishment, but nothing came, that it, until he felt the odd ripping sensation of his wolf being brought forth. Soon Fenrir was standing imperiously above a small brown wolf, he growled at the pup to be still, and grabbed the pup by the scruff of his neck and lifted him, carrying him out and towards home. Fenrir dropped his foolish son on the steps and tilted back his head and howled. Soon enough the pack was back, gathered around him, all of them panting from fright and exertion. Harry ran forward and shifted back to human mid-stride, and threw his arms around his son, the small wolf shuddered, and Harry buried his nose in the soft fur and let the tears fall.

"I was so frightened, don't you ever do this to me again! Do you understand?" The wolf whimpered again and thrust his nose against Harry's chest, before lipping Harry's nose. Harry chuckled and gently pushed the brown head away. Gazing at his son, Harry held still only a few seconds before hugging the boy tightly again.

"I don't want to let you go." Harry whispered, shivering as he remembered the horrible panic lacing his veins, as he thought of all the things that could happen to his submissive, unmated son. Kelly looked up from his mother's embrace, at all of his pack, gathered around, no, all of his family, standing there, watching over him like his own guardian angels, and he realized with a jolt, that there truly is, no place like home.

**Author's Notes~**

**So, I am actually rather more proud of this one than my last two. I am making this my official chapter nine. ^^ I think that Kelly rather sounds like Ritsu Sohma from Fruits Basket. ^^ Always freaking out over little things, cross-dressing, it just reminds me a whole lot of Ritchan-san!!!! ^^ I luv Ritsu. Oh, and BTW, Kelly, borrowed it from my mum. ^^ **

**Signed,**

**Hades~**


	11. Flame child

_Though Satan instills his poison, and fans the flames of our corrupt desires within us, we are yet not carried by any external force to the commission of sin, but our own flesh entices us, and we willingly yield to its allurements__. ~John Calvin_

The flames roared like a hungry tiger, filling his eyes and mind. He stared into the crackling fire, watching it rage like an unstoppable inferno. His hands itched, as he wondered what it would feel like to be caressed by those flames, to feel the gentle tongues lap at his flesh. He shivered suddenly, as if doused by cold water, he looked up and around, the night sky was endless, vast and expanding to the furthest reaches of the horizon. The inky black sky was washed with stars, all of them twinkling, sparkling, and giggling in the heavens. To an extent he was alone, sitting in the silence; his only comfort the flames that devoured the darkness. It was a test, of course it was, one that all dominants had to go through. Call it an endurance test, if you will, but if you asked him, he'd tell you it was a way for the senior dominants to torture the pups without being punished by the sentimental subs. He sighed and flopped back onto the ground, scratching his neck idly, staring blankly up at the stars. He sighed and flipped onto his stomach, propping up his head on his elbows, eyes staring once again at the flames. His hand twitched, and he sat up, eyes blank as they stared at the flames, slowly he reached forward, hand trembling, and he thrust it into the flames. His eyes shot wide, his hand locked, unable to move, he opened his mouth and screamed. It felt like he was being devoured by the flames, they licked eagerly at his skin, at his hand and arm, stroking and caressing, burning and scorching. Something was strange about it though, even though he felt the pain, felt the flames searing away his skin, his hand remained unharmed within the flames. He didn't see his family surrounding him, didn't see anything but the flames.

"Ki, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Harry screeched, and grabbed his son around the waist and jerked the boy away from the flames. But the flames merely followed his hand, so that a thin line, stretched taught like a metal wire linked Ki's hand and the rampant flames. Ki focused on the flames within his cupped palm, and everyone watched in mingling horror, fascination, and shock as the flames began to swirl and take shape. Finally, sitting on the cupped palm was a little creature, with skin as red as the flames, eyes a smoldering golden hue, ears pointed at the tips, and not a stitch of clothing anywhere, but a flaming sash wrapped tightly around a tiny waist. The creature bowed, and then flashed a smile, one filled with sharp, pointing teeth.

"What is it?" Harry whispered, the creature turned to Harry, and, smirking, he bowed, eyes conveying his thoughts quite clearly, 'You're stupid'.

"I am a fire nymph, my name is Belenus Borvo*, and you…." He turned to Ki, "Are my mate." Harry looked at his pale son, then at the miniscule creature, and, abruptly, burst into laughter.

But, you're two inches tall!"

"And that should matter for what reason?" The creature snapped, glaring at Harry,

"You can't possibly be mates! He's like, twenty times your size!! The creature snarled at Harry,

"You mock me, you are a fool!" And suddenly, Harry was pinned to the ground beneath a very large body, the creature was smirking, "I am not always two inches tall. That is merely my secondary form, this, is my true form, and in this form I am far more powerful than you. You will do well to remember that, because, if you don't, I just might have to kill you." He moved away and Harry sat up, trying to push himself to his feet using his elbows, unable to move his wrists that had been badly burnt. The smell of charred flesh filled the clearing, assaulting the delicate noses of the pack. Ki watched the flame creature dance about him, before grabbing the creature in a tight embrace. Harry watched in utter shock, as the two beings seemed to meld into one, one heart, one body, and one soul. And he realized, that even though he didn't quite want to admit it, -honestly, what parents do? - His son had finally found his soul mate. And, even though it made Harry slightly sad, because the chance of his son leaving him was quite high, he was happy for the boy, no matter that his mate was a creature other than a werewolf. Ki looked up and stared at his pack, all standing in a furry, smiling, and protective circle all around him. He bit his lip and turned his face away, closing his eyes so he would not cry. He opened them again and smiled, holding out a hand to his mate,

"Let us get to know one another. My name is Ki Greyback, welcome, to our pack."

"I am Belenus Borvo, as I have said, I am quite pleased to meet you, Ki, but, as my mate, you may call me Borvo." Ki smiled and nodded, taking the slender hand within his own, holding it firmly. Even in his true form, Borvo was still almost a head shorter than Ki. Ki tilted his head to the side and looked at his mate, gaze searching. He didn't know why, but, as he looked at the beautiful creature, something was brought forth within him, it raged, it roared like the tiger in the flames, burning with the heat of the unstoppable inferno. Harry smiled as he looked at his son, walking forward he embraced his pup once again,

"Its love Ki, trust me on this. Mother's instinct." Harry whispered, pulling away with a wink. Ki blushed and nodded, before turning his attention back to his mate. Slowly, shyly, Ki walked forward and embraced the nymph. Harry smiled, and leaned back into his own mate's hold. Their pups were growing up, and there was nothing they could do about it. It was a very joyous thing, but, at the same time, so absolutely sad, that it felt like his heart was breaking. What shocked Harry most, however, was not the fact his son finally found a mate, but, more the fact that his son was mated to a fire nymph. Harry thought that like would mate like; apparently this was not the case. 

**Author's Notes~**

**  
All right, this is Ki's story. ^^ I couldn't think of anything for him, but, then it's like, why not use the original character? Because, originally, Ki was NOT for this story, he was for my other story, and in my other story, which is a fantasy, Ki is this really powerful man, that can control flames, he can hold them and not be burnt. So, I made his mate a fire nymph! Yay! ^^**

***Belenus Borvo: ****A sobriquet for the Celtic sun God Belenus, meaning "Heat". As Belenus Borvo, he was "Shining Heat". **

**I hope you have enjoyed these two stories so far, much better than my last chapters. More to come, I have ten more actually. Twelve pups in all. ^^ Thank you for reading my stories!!!! Luv you all! **

**Signed~**

**Hades Tsukiko **


	12. Fleas

Everyone was eating, devouring the meat before them with eagerness. It was truly good food, of course, it was made by the beta of the pack, Aly's own mother, but she didn't say it was good just because her mum made it. Oh no, her mum was quite the cook, so it was rather making Aly more annoyed in the fact she couldn't enjoy such a fabulous meal by herself. She fidgeted, squirming in her chair, trying to not flinch each time she got a warning look shot her way. Finally she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, she turned slowly and looked up into the stern eyes of her father, she winced,

"Hiya, dad…." He raised a brow,

"Mind telling me why you are dancing in your seat? Please, enlighten me, because you obviously can not wait until after dinner. Come on, tell me Aly."

"Uh….. Uh….. I…." She stuttered, trying pointlessly to think up a plausible excuse.

"Fenrir." Harry said warningly, the man ignored it, continuing to look at his daughter. The girl blushed and looked away from his stern gaze, beginning to fidget once again.

"Dad, may I be excused, please?" She said, her tone begging, clasping her hands in front of her face, her eyes pleading, he sighed and nodded consent, she jumped to her feet and shot out of the large room. She ran to the river that flowed behind the house and jumped in, plunging into the icy-cold water. She shivered fiercely and began to scrub herself desperately, trying her damndest to get rid of the moronic itch.

"What on earth are you doing?" A deep voice inquired, she yelped in shock and wrenched around, and loosing her balance she squeaked as she toppled backwards into the water. She came up quickly, pouring water, coughing and spluttering, water spurting from her nose and mouth. A hand pounded her back; she gagged slightly, and then shoved the hand away. She lifted watering eyes to her brother, he sat there, worry and concern filling his gaze.

"Ki, why are you here?" She asked, rather than answer his question; he rocked back on his heels, tilting his head to the side,

"Well, that's real nice, I'm oh so glad I came back to see you little sister!"

"I'm the same age as you!"

"Nuh-uh. I'm five minutes older."

"So? That's five minutes! Big deal!" She sighed and glanced to the side and smiled,

"Hello Belenus Borvo, how are things?" The creature sitting on her brother's shoulder smiled,

"There is no need to be so formal my dear, call me Belenus if you wish. And, things are going surprisingly well; we have finally found a nice den. It is quite wonderful." Aly smiled, and then giggled at the goofy grin on her brother's face. But her happiness was broken by the mad desire to scratch again, and she did just that, scratching at her head frantically. Ki blinked and watched his sister, until suddenly she snarled and turned into her wolf, biting and scratching frantically, growling angrily all the while. He watched her for a while more, until it hit him. She was scratching because she was itchy; she was itchy because she had fleas….. He yelped and scrambled back, stumbling and landing on his bum. She looked at him oddly, her black-and-white fur ruffling. He put his hands in the air,

"Hey, you know I love ya and all, but, stay over there." She shook her head and switched to her human form,

"What the hell is all this about, Ki?" She took a step forward, and he scrambled back slightly, he hurried to his feet, and continued to hold up his hands, she advanced, he retreated, until he spun and all out ran to the house, his sister right on his heels. They ran up the stairs, into the building, up and down the halls, Ki yelling at her to keep her distance, Aly yelling back. Until finally Ki collided with a broad chest, the force of his collision knocking him flat on his back, and making the wall of a chest take a shocked step back.

"Ki, what on earth are you doing?"

"Ah! No! Aly! Stay away!"

"What is going on?" A new voice inquired, coming up behind Aly, who looked about ready to cry,

"Mum! Ki's being mean and running away from me!"

"Ki! Play nice with your sister! I would have though you two would have grown out of this sibling-hating nonsense. You know you love each other, quit acting like you don't!"

"But mum!" Ki protested,

"No buts! Apologize to your sister and play nicely! You've been gone for nearly a year, at least try to get along for the time you're here."

"But… But…. _Fleas_!" He said desperately, Harry blinked, and then looked at Aly, who was, again, scratching herself frantically. Harry bit his lip then a strangled choking bubbled up from his throat, his face turned red from the effort of holding in his laughter, he gave up the battle and laughed loudly, holding his stomach.

"Come along my child, we'll get rid of your fleas."

"I don't have fleas!" She yelled, face flaming with embarrassment, Fenrir chuckled,

"My daughter, I believe you do. It is perfectly normal, do not be embarrassed."

"Yes, your Father gets them quite a lot…. Comes from rolling about in the grass I suppose."

"I do not roll about in the grass!" Fenrir contradicted, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, Harry lifted a single brow,

"Is that so, my husband?" Fenrir's blush deepened and he looked down, Harry chuckled and patted the man's cheek and kissed him on the lips before turning and leading his daughter out to the stream. He smiled at her, and told her to undress, she obeyed, and he pushed her gently into the cold water, pushing down on her shoulders so that she was sitting. He sat behind her, and popped open the top of the bottle he had brought. He squeezed some of the special shampoo into his hands, and began to rub it into her hair. She smiled gently and relaxed into her mother's caring, gentle touch. Harry smiled and made sure to get the shampoo rubbed in deeply, massaging it into her scalp before dipping cupped hands beneath the surface of the water and lifting them, splashing the water onto her head, washing the shampoo out with easy care. When Harry was satisfied with the treatment, he helped her from the water, and wrapped a towel around her as she shivered. They shared a gentle smile, looking over when they heard a shy approach. Kelly stood there, a dress draped over his arm, he offered it to Aly, and she took it with a grateful smile, kissing her overly shy brother on the forehead. He smiled, and she smiled back, before dropping the towel and pulling the dress on, it clung tightly to her wet body. She shivered again, and leaned into her mother's hold. Harry smiled, and led her inside, he took her into the bed chambers and gently pushed her down before the fire, she sat there quietly, before leaning back and placing her head in her grandfather's lap. James smiled at his granddaughter, gently stroking his fingers through her wet hair. Her hair was an odd combination of Harry's and Fenrir's, all over black and to her shoulders, where the tips spiked and lightened to silver so light it was almost white. She closed her eyes and smiled gently. Suddenly a gentle hand was rousing her; she opened her eyes and looked around blearily. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Her mother and father, and grandparents were looking at her, amusement in their gazes. She looked at her mother, before blinking at an offered object. She tentatively reached out and took it; she sniffed and wrinkled her nose, trying to shove it away,

"It stinks!" Harry smiled, and shook his head, handing it back to his daughter,

"You have to wear it darling."

"No! It's ugly and smells bad!"

"It's a flea collar, it's supposed to smell bad, and of course it won't be fashionable, it is a collar after all."

"Why do I have to wear it?"

"Because, I do not want you spreading fleas to the rest of the pack." Her father put in, managing to look stern even though he was grinning. She sighed and took it back, wrinkling her nose and snapping it in place around her neck. She sighed and shifted, it rubbed roughly against the bare skin of her neck. She sniffed then nearly gagged, the scent was far worse on your own skin. She stuck out her tongue and pretended to barf. She sighed again and looked at her family. They all watched her in amusement, she glared, then stood and walked out, sitting on the riverbank and pouting. She didn't know which was worse, being friggin' itchy all the time, or wearing a stinky, ugly collar around her neck. Yeah, fleas absolutely _sucked._

**Author's Notes~**

**So, yeah. ^^ I thought it was rather funny. Ideas inspired by Deviant member Tack-a-buff, in his yaoi KibaxShino stories, Fleas and Fleas 2. This is Aly, now I have six girls and three boys left to do. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you enjoy the ones to come! ^^ **

**Signed~**

**Hades Tsukiko **


	13. My mate was what?

Maria sat on the wide branch, straddling it, her back resting against the rough bark of the trunk. Leaves tickled her face; birds danced around her, butterflies flitted past her nose. She sighed happily, and closed her eyes, feeling the wind blowing through her blond hair. She opened her eyes and leaned forward, grasping the limb beneath her she swung her legs back, and put the tips of her toes on the branch, slowly she brought her knees forward, and pushed off with her hands, rolling back slowly, straightening, taking the greatest care in each movement, knowing that any careless action could result in her falling from the tree. Eventually she was standing, she grinned and took a step, arms outstretched, before she turned and climbed upwards, going as far as she could, until she was looking out over the top of the mushroom-shaped cap of leaves. She laughed joyously, and looked around, she saw someone kneeling by the river, and looked closer, deciding it was her brother, Kelly, she made up her mind to go and scare him. Silently she slipped down a few branches and leapt to another branch, grabbing it with her hands, she swung her legs up and launched herself onto another branch, grabbing that one with her legs, swinging like a trapeze artist she flung her body to another branch and landed a few feet from the kneeling man. She climbed silently higher in the tree, and crept onto an extending branch. She began to think she was seeing a woman, until she looked closer and saw the man's bobbing Adam's apple as he slurped water from his cupped hands. His brown hair was waist length, falling in shimmering, wavy waterfalls down his back. The hands that scooped the water from the river were slender and long-fingered. His neck was long and slim, and Maria couldn't help but compare him to a woman, in all honesty he looked nothing like a man. He reminded her a good deal of her brother, probably the reason she mistook him for being Kelly actually. She grinned and dropped easily from the tree, landing with an almost silent thump on the soft, lush grass below the tree. The man gasped, choking on the water, and spun, coughing, staring at her with watering eyes. She hurried over and smacked his back, brow creasing in concern. The man coughed a bit more, before waving off her hand, wiping the back of his hand across his watering eyes. He blinked and looked at her; she studied him, something about him, just seemed so familiar…. And she couldn't quite figure it out. Suddenly she smelt the fear and panic coming from him in waves; he had backed from her some, his hands resting on his stomach, which, she suddenly realized was slightly rounded. Her eyes widened,

"Are you pregnant?" He nodded, stepping back again. She shook her head frantically,

"I swear, I won't hurt you, you shouldn't be all alone, something might happen, someone may hurt you." The man's eyes widened at her words, and he swallowed thickly, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes,

"I've already been hurt, so it won't matter now." He said softly, wondering in panic why he was telling this girl anything about himself. She looked at him,

"Hurt? How, are you all right? Can I help? Where's your mate? I'll kill him for leaving his pregnant sub all alone…… I can kick his ass, at least, for that, right?" The man chuckled weakly and wiped a hand across his eyes,

"I was raped, I haven't found my mate, so, technically, no, you can't kick his ass or kill him, because I don't even know who he is." Maria's eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates, she grabbed his wrist and towed him behind her, leading him towards the house. When she got there, she called,

"Mum! Mum! Hurry! Come quick!" Harry came out of the large building, worry in every fiber of his being.

"Maria, sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Where's dad? I found this guy; he's pregnant and needs help."

"Well, where's his mate?"

"He doesn't know who his mate is."

"You mean he was raped?! Oh, you poor dear." Harry crooned, gathering the frightened man into gentle, motherly arms. "I know exactly how you feel doll; I was raped, and got pregnant with my first child." Maria looked at her mother in shock that was one story Harry had not told the children, it was far too painful. The man looked at Harry with wide, wondering eyes, clearly curious as to what happened, just to shy to ask. Harry smiled gently, "I pushed my pack away, that's quite dangerous you know. I could have died, I lost my pup, I didn't know what to do, he was born, and I didn't know how to help him breathe, and he died. Let us help you, don't let fear get you or your pup killed." The man, trembling, agreed with Harry. Harry smiled gently and kissed the man's forehead. Harry turned to his daughter,

"I don't think having him sleeping with the rest of the pack will be a good idea, go ask your father if there is a spare room, tell me what he says." Maria ran to obey, slightly out of breath a while later she ran back,

"He says there is one room, on the second floor." Harry shook his head,

"Second floor isn't a good idea, here, darling, what's your name?" Harry asked kindly, turning back to the man, the man looked down, and answered shyly,

"My name is Aaron." Harry smiled and nodded,

"Aaron, you can have my room, on the first floor, for the time being. I will sleep on the second floor. Now, let me introduce you to our pack." Harry led the man inside, going into the sleeping chambers, which now occupied all of the pack; Harry put his fingers to his lips and let loose a shrill whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked to him, Harry smiled,

"Hello my darlings, this lad has been brought to us, seeking protection and sanctuary. His request has been accepted, please; kindly welcome our new guest, Aaron." Everyone cheered and smiled warmly, "All right, Aaron, these are my parents, my dad, James, and my Mum, Lily. These are my godfathers, Sirius and Remus, and these are my kids, Kelly, Ki, Jazlyn, Dove, Faith, Sarah, Lily, Gaimeel, Alva, Jordyn, and behind you, Maria. And my husband, Fenrir, alpha, and I am Harry, beta. Now, for the other families, there are Lucius, Narcissa, and their son, Draco, then the grangers, and their daughter, Hermione. Then there is Molly and Arthur weasley, and their seven children, of course, it would take far too long to name each and every one. Now, I do believe that is everyone? Well, if not, you'll meet them later." Maria was close to Aaron's side, scowling at everyone that seemed to act too friendly towards him, if anyone acted a bit too curious about the cute little baby bump, nearly hidden beneath his shirt, she'd snap at them, earning many shocked stares and frightened glances. She didn't know why she was getting so protective over this stranger, but something about his shy nature, something about the way he smiled so hesitatingly, or the way he oh so gently caressed his stomach, as if he had already fallen in love with the life within him, even if it was created in such a barbaric way, something about him brought forth a protective instinct in her so strong, it nearly drowned her rationality. Harry watched his daughter as she edged closer and closer to Aaron, her scowl deepening with each new curious person approaching. Glancing to the side, he also saw Aaron leaning closer to Maria, and, realized suddenly the two had to be mates. Because Harry had never seen Maria look with almost viscous anger at any of her pack. He smiled, the two would make wonderful mates, and he was sure. It was rather strange finding out his dominant daughter's submissive partner was a man, but it wasn't like it was not normal. Maria watched as her brother Jordyn got a little too curious about the bulge beneath Aaron's shirt, she glanced to the side and saw Aaron growing uncomfortable, her hand shot forward and grasped her brother's wrist tightly, she narrowed her eyes at him,

"Enough." She said, her voice pitched deep in warning, Jordyn's eyes widened, then narrowed at his sister,

"Are you challenging me, little sister?" He asked quietly, voice barely above a hiss,

"No, because I know I'm better than you." She stated, thrusting him away, he stumbled before he caught himself,

"You never know when to quit, do you?" He asked, before shifting to his wolf form, Maria following soon after. In moments the two snarling wolves were battling fiercely,

_You will leave my mate alone._ Maria growled, making Aaron gasp in shock, hands going over his mouth, tears filled his eyes as he realized the truth of her words, he knew that she was, in fact, his mate. He could feel it now, the way he longed to be in her arms, the way he felt so much safer with her at his side. He bit his lip as the tears flowed freely, watching his mate bleed before him

"Please, please stop this! Please!" He wailed, trying to get them to listen, Maria heard her mate's distress and spun, limping over and butting her head against his leg. He smiled weakly and knelt, putting his hands beneath her furry chin and kissing the long nose gently. Suddenly Maria howled in pain, shuddering, she tried to turn but couldn't, her brother held her back leg in his jaws and refused to let go. She shivered again, pain making her world darken, the last thing she remembered seeing was her mate's horrified eyes and then hear her father's deep, booming voice shouting

"Enough!" A while late she awoke, blinking she saw her mate sitting at her side, clutching one of her hands, his face as white as the bed linens. She smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly,

"I'm all right, don't worry darling." Aaron smiled gratefully and leaned forward, kissing her; he pulled back, blushing fiercely,

"Sorry, I don't…. I didn't mean…." Muttered, she smirked,

"Come back here." She whispered and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him back to her lips. She felt him smile, she smiled back. He pulled away only slightly, before leaning his head against her chest, sighing happily as he listened to her heartbeat. She ran her fingers through his brown hair.

"You know, it was supposed to be me getting pregnant, not the other way around." She said her voice as calm as if she were discussing the weather. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, until he saw she was teasing him, she reached down and caressed his gently rounding stomach, "But it suits you far better." She said gently, kissing him softly before leaning back again. He smiled at her, eyes twinkling with happiness. Then it hit her, she shot up in bed and growled out

"My mate was raped…." Turning to the man she demanded, "What did he look like?" Maria listened to the description, positively fuming; she'd teach the bastard to mess with her mate.

**Author's Notes~**

**Yup, this is Maria; she's a female dominant, as you've probably guessed. Originally I was going to have her mate a woman, and then it's like, just 'cause her mate's a submissive doesn't matter in the fact of gender. I mean, Harry's Fenrir's sub, anyways, I made her sub a guy. ^^ I know it's sorta stupid to have her male mate be pregnant, rather than have her pregnant, but that's all right, if I made it so she was pregnant I'd really have no story, would I? ^^ I do believe this is my longest chapter of the pups. ^^ **


End file.
